Her Harry
by FairyWings101
Summary: Harry is ready to give everything up, and only one person can make him change his mind. And along the way, he finally figures out the answer to the question that's been on his mind for so long. Short oneshot


**Her Harry**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the stuff is JK Rowling's!

A/N: Okay, this idea came to me in my dream last night, and I just had to type it out! It's post-HBP, beware of a bit of spoilers!

XXXXXXXXXX

A young, dark-haired wizard walked swiftly up the steps of the Astronomy Tower until he reached the very top. He walked over to the window and stood there, gazing down at the first-years that were happily chasing each other on the grounds below.

A single tear fell from Harry Potter's face as he watched the students playing and joking around without a care in the world. He wished so badly that he didn't have any care in the world either, but he did. The fate of the Wizarding World rested on his shoulders, and he had to carry that burden all by himself.

He searched day and night, for 3 whole years, for the wizard that had laid this burden on him, and killing this particular wizard would be the only way to save the Wizarding World. Tonight though, he was going to give up. He felt that he couldn't go on living with all the pressure. He placed a hand upon the windowsill and gulped, wanting to do it, but yet scared.

"Harry?" a voice called out softly, and he turned around to see Hermione Granger, his best friend, standing by the doorway. She approached him. "What are you doing?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I...I can't take it anymore. The whole world is pressuring me to kill Voldemort. It's like everywhere I turn, there's always someone asking if I've found him yet, and if not then to keep looking. I've searched 24 hours a day for 3 damn years, why can't they give it a rest already?" Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, it's like they don't think I'm trying hard enough, or trying my best."

"But what are you doing here then?" Hermione asked.

"I...I want it all to end," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, no, you mustn't!"

"Great, now you're pressuring me too?" Harry asked loudly, shaking her hand off, but immediately regretting it after seeing the hurt look on her face. Hermione slid down the wall and sat there with her head in her hands. Harry knelt down. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to. I know you mean well, but I just can't stand it any longer. Please understand."

"Harry, I understand what you're going through," Hermione said, looking up at him, her face wet with tears. "But, please think about it. Your parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Ron, they all died for you." She saw that Harry was about to protest, so she quickly said, "No Harry, just hear me out. They all cared so much for you, and their deaths is not your fault. But all I'm saying is, if you give up now, they would've died for nothing. Please Harry, you've got to fight for them."

"Yeah, but besides them, who else is there to fight for?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"Me," Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at her. "What?"

"Me," Hermione repeated, in a stronger voice, her eyes reflecting right into his. "Harry, I'm still here you know. And I always will be. You can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try.Even if everyone else turns against you, I'll be by your side no matter what. I've been with you for 9 years, and I'm not giving that up."

Suddenly, right at that very moment, everything made sense. Harry finally realized the answer that he had been asking himself for so long: who did he love? He'd pondered that question for ages, and he could never come up with an answer until now. At first, he thought it was Cho, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that what they had was merely crushes, it was far from love. Then he thought of Ginny, who seemed to have the same feelings for him, so he assumed it was love. But she had left him too. She'd gone to live in Italy with a guy that she'd known for only 3 weeks, much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure. He had gone through a whole list of girls, but now, finally, he had his answer. She had been right under his nose the whole time, and he was such a prat for not realizing it until now.

He smacked himself mentally, but must've also done it literally, because Hermione asked, "Harry! What did you hit yourself for?"

"Hermione, I've just found the answer to a question that I've had on my mind for so long," Harry said happily.

"Really? What would that be?" Hermione asked with a hint of a smile; it had been far too long since she had last seen Harry so happy.

"I kept asking myself who I loved. The answer is simple, really."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"It's you," Harry said, smiling.

There was only one word Hermione could say: "Finally."

"What?"

"Oh, Harry, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," Hermione said, hugging him tightly.

"Really? So, does that mean..."

"Yes, you idiot, of course I love you too!" Hermione said. Harry pulled back from the hug and kissed her. Both of them had been kissed before, so this wasn't their first, but it was short and sweet, and it expressed all the love that they'd both kept locked up for so long.

"You know what?" Harry said when they pulled back. "I'm going to find Voldemort. I'm going to do whatever it takes, and when I find him, I'll defeat him. I know I will, because I've got you by my side."

Hermione smiled, then hugged him again. She noticed that his attitude wasn't the only thing that changed. His eyes had once again returned to their vibrant green color which Hermione loved so much, instead of the dull dark green that they'd been before.

Harry James Potter, the old Harry, _her _Harry, was back.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, ya like it? Review and tell me please! I know it was kinda short, but I still hope you guys liked it! Okay, now I've gotta get back to my other story!

FairyWings101


End file.
